Cicatrices One-shot
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: -El tiempo puede sanar las heridas, pero las cicatrices siempre nos recordarán el pasado- dijo el ninja tras bajar su mirada, Anko lo miro y tomo el rostro del ninja obligándolo a mirarla, Kakashi lo hizo y observo como ella embozaba una leve sonrisa... ella no estaba de acuerdo.


•**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Bueno primero que nada quiero saludarlos!

Y aclarar que este One-shot lo habia subido antes pero lo baje debido a unos errores demo… aquí esta :D editado ;) con este comienzo mis vacaciones y Lean mi perfil para saber más.

Se me ocurrió al ver un fanart algo "sexon" de Kakashi xDD, que debo aclarar me tope mientras revisaba tumblr xDD no piensen nada malo ¬¬ y menos aun pervertido

y si tienen tumblr síganme y los seguiré…

(asukadattebayo .tumblr )

[¡todo junto!]

Y bueno sin más cosas que decir aquí la info del One-shot y el One-shot xD

•**Fanfic/Oneshot: **"Cicatrices"

•**Rating: **T

•**Advertencias: **Ninguna (mi lado ero-sennin está perdido entre "El gato Cheshire" y el sombrero y aun estoy buscándolo y no estoy violenta C: "Asu is a good girl")

•**Disclaimer: **e.e Bueno aquí va… Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Makashi y hago uso de estos con fines de entretenimientos a mis queridos lectores que quieren asesinarme por atrasarme en las actualizaciones y blablabla sin fines lucrativos blablabla y blablabla.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

Eran las 4 de la madrugada en Konoha, en las puertas principales ingresaban tres ninjas que acababan de volver de una misión que les tomo una semana debido a la dificultad de esta, una semana que parecía interminable para Kakashi y su equipo quienes agradecían por fin estar de regreso en casa y es que la última pelea los había dejado muy mal herido a los tres pero en especial a Kakashi quien tenía grandes cortes y moretones que eran ocultos por su ropa, no quería que sus alumnos los vieran y lo enviaran al hospital, no, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo cuando podía llegar a casa y descansar sin ser molestado por los demás.

**-Nee Kakashi-sensei nosotros iremos a dejarle los reportes a Oba-chan usted vaya a descansar-** dijo sonriente el Uzumaki.

**-Hai, vaya y nosotros nos encargaremos a sido un viaje muy largo y se ve cansado-** dijo volteando a ver a su sensei la poseedora de ojos verdosos **-¿Esta seguro que no está herido?-**

**-Hai, Sakura-** dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa **–Esta bien iré a dormir y los veré mas tarde-**

**-Hai-** dijeron en unisonó, el ninja copia sonrió cubriendo así el dolor producido por las heridas que ocultaba su ropa.

**-Arigatou, iré a dormir-** dijo mientras hacia una señal con la mano de despedida **–Oyasuminasai-**

**-Oyasuminasai Kakashi-sensei-** dijeron en unisonó ambos ninjas.

**-Salude a Anko-sensei de nuestra parte-** dijo sonriendo la kunoichi de cabellos rosados mientras caminaba junto al rubio.

Kakashi simplemente sonrió y asintió, camino hacia su departamento en donde aguardaba su novia, así es Mitarashi Anko quien lo más seguro es que estaría durmiendo debido a las altas horas que eran, salto los tejados de las casas acortando así el camino a casa, al llegar al bloque de departamentos subió al departamento que compartía con la kunoichi.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y de manera silenciosa ingreso a su departamento, sin encender la luz dejo su mochila sobre el sofá y se quito las botas para evitar hacer ruido ya que el ambiente del departamento era completamente silencioso, por un momento le recordó cuando regresaba de misiones y volvía a estar completamente solo en casa y de manera monótona se duchaba y acostaba en la cama sin nada más que hacer que completar el techo de su habitación hasta quedarse dormido, pero esta vez al ingresar a su cuarto encontró la figura de su amada durmiendo plácidamente a un lado de la cama, sonrió al verla dormir de manera tranquila ya que comúnmente lo esperaba despierto debido a sus aun constantes pesadillas pero esta vez era completamente distinto, se acerco para verla y pudo apreciar como su rostro se encontraba sereno y como tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el embozo una símil y se inclino para besar levemente la frente de ella, al volver a erguirse un dolor agudo se hizo presente en su cuerpo lo cual produjo un leve gruñido que ahogo al apretar sus dientes de manera fuerte evitando que se fuera sonoro y fuerte. Miro nuevamente a la kunoichi y camino hacia el ropero en donde saco un pijama y camino hacia el baño hasta que escucho como su nombre era pronunciado por la joven de una forma adormilada.

**-¿Kakashi?- **pregunto abriendo levemente sus ojos.

**-Hai, ya regrese, No te levantes, iré a ducharme y me acostare-** dijo al ver que la pelimorada se movía.

-**Hai-** susurro y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

Entro con el pijama entre sus manos y junto la puerta, camino hasta el mueble al final del baño y dejo las ropas sobre el mueble y saco el botiquín desde el cajón, saco un banquillo que se encontraba en una esquina y lo puso junto a la ducha, se desvistió tirando la ropa al cesto de la ropa sucia y dio el agua, entro en la ducha y dejo que su cuerpo fuera mojado por los chorros de agua tibia que golpeaban su adolorida piel calmándola del dolor y relajando sus músculos. Se limpio cada herida. cada corte, cada porción de su piel y llevando a pasar sus hematomas y cicatrices, generando algunos gruñidos de dolor sobre los primero que ahogo nuevamente cerrando su boca y apretando sus dientes.

Ya listo tomo una toalla y se la ato a la cintura, tomo otra y la paso sobre su cabello quitándole el agua que aun escurría por sus platinados cabellos, ya el cabello seco se sentó sobre el banquillo aun adolorido por los grandes hematomas y cortes sobre su cuerpo, pero a la vez apretando su mandíbula evitando gritar y tomo el botiquín el cual abrió.

**-Kuso-** maldijo al saber que le dolería, sin más remedio reviso sus heridas y tomo algunas vendas y el desinfectante, con un algodón aplico este sobre las heridas y con otro la pomada, ya listo comenzó a vendar una por una pero al llegar a sus cicatrices se detuvo, miro atentamente cada cicatriz en su cuerpo, cada cicatriz le trajo un recuerdo, uno más doloroso que el anterior, cada una con una historia, una perdida, una lagrima, una pena pero algunas las vio con más determinación sobre abdomen se encontraba una que le recordó lo que había hecho para proteger a Anko durante la guerra, otra sobre su brazo cuando detuvo la katana que casi mata a Naruto, sobre su hombro la que recibió de un ataque por ayudar a Sakura y así las pequeñas marcas que aun quedaban de pequeñas cicatrices ganadas en batalla y en misiones y es que su equipo ahora era de Elite y esto le había traído misiones de alto rango junto a su equipo que próximo se separaría debido a los nuevos cargos que recibirían, él como comandante, Sakura como jefa del hospital, Tenzo y Sai volverían a los anbus y Naruto… se convertiría en Rokudaime.

Pero aun así otra llamo su atención de manera melancólica, paso levente la yema de sus dedos sobre esta, era una cerca de su pecho, una delgada y fina cicatriz que era tan dolorosa como la que poseía sobre su ojo izquierdo y es que la había provocado el ataque de quien considero su amigo y que termino siendo quien desato el caos en el mundo.

**-Obito-** susurro al recordar la batalla final que acabo con la vida de su amigo y con la de los otros antagonistas.

**-¿Seguirás así?-** Kakashi rápidamente volteo a ver la fuente de aquella pregunta observando la figura de la joven de ojos de tono choco latoso parada bajo el marco de la puerta mientras su cuerpo era iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana proveniente de las luces de las calles, dejando ver que solo vestía su polera de mallas y una pantaleta negra mientras llevaba su cabello suelto.

**-Anko, ¿Qué haces levantada?-** pregunto poniéndose de pie –Ve a dormir, terminare de vendar mis heridas y iré a acostarme-

**-Baka-** susurro frunciendo su seño **–Siéntate-**

**-Ve a dormir-** le dijo ante la orden que emitió al joven pero ella solamente cruzo sus brazos sobre sus senos e hizo una morisqueta demostrando su disgusto y desaprobación de esta **–Hai-**

Kakashi se sentó y Anko camino hacia el, tomo algunas vendas y comenzó a vendar las heridas del shinobi que atento la miraba, por su mente pasaba todas las situaciones que vivieron antes y después de la guerra y también las locas ideas que pasaron por su cabeza al terminar pidiéndole una cita a la sádica ninja que sonriente acepto. Anko en cambio centraba su mirada en las nuevas heridas de su pareja, ya antes había visto las anteriores pero esta vez se sentía triste debido a que el shinobi seguía siendo masoquista al culparse de todo lo sucedido, el primer día que ambos compartieron la cama ella despertó antes que él y evitando despertarlo miro cada herida, las memorizo y acaricio hasta que el shinobi se despertó.

**-El tiempo puede sanar las heridas, pero las cicatrices siempre nos recordarán el pasado-** dijo el ninja tras bajar su mirada, Anko lo miro y tomo el rostro del ninja obligándolo a mirarla, Kakashi lo hizo y observo como ella embozaba una leve sonrisa.

**-El tiempo no cura las heridas, el amor lo hace-** susurro sonriente **–Y el amor también cubre las cicatrices-**

Kakashi sonrió y se levanto abrazo a la kunoichi apresándola entre sus brazos y la beso, un beso que era necesitado debido a tenerla lejos durante una semana, un beso necesitado debido a su agonía, un beso necesitado debido a sus heridas y en especial por sus cicatrices.

**-Ahora vamos a dormir-** susurro Anko tras separarse.

**-No-** dijo ahora sonriendo de una manera picara.

**-Esta herido baka-** dijo sacando la lengua de manera infantil.

**-Eso no importa, tu cubrirás todas mis heridas-** dijo tomándola entre sus brazos mientras la besaba para salir hacia su cuarto… mejor dicho hacia la cama de ambos.

**-Siempre cubriré tus** _**cicatrices**_- susurro sonriente.

•

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

Frase:

_« ¿Qué nos pasó? Tal vez estamos en el mundo para buscar el amor, encontrarlo y perderlo, una y otra vez. Con cada amor volvemos a nacer y con cada amor que termina se nos abre una herida. Estoy llena de orgullosas cicatrices»_

—**Isabel Allende**

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno, aquí esta es todo por ahora… y bueno eso! Nos vemos cuando regrese… cuídense… dejen reviews… no me olviden… y no me maten xD

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


End file.
